lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC: Bellegon Darksun (MetaVoid)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d4+5, on hit slide the target 1 square; if target is at max hp, deal additional 1d6 damage |Special=Can be used as a basic melee attack}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10, +12 vs. Will, 1d8+7 psychic damage (1d12d+7 to target at max hp) }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Necrotic, Poison |Power Description=Range 10; +12 vs Fort; 3d8+7 damage, and ongoing 7 poison damage (save ends) if an ally was damaged; '''Miss: half damage; no ongoing damage; Special: Before attack Bellegon can deal 4 damage to an ally adjacent to him. If he does, he gains +2 bonus to the attack roll }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Necrotic, Reliable |Power Description=Range 10; +12 vs Will; 2d6+7 necrotic damage, and ongoing 10 necrotic damage (save at -2 ends) }} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, HEaling |Power Description=Range 10; Trigger: An ally within 10 squares takes damage; Effect: '''Bellegon gains +2 bonus to one attack roll TENT and regains 4hp. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Range 10; +12 vs Will; 2d10+4 psychic damage; '''Effect: ' The target takes ongoing 13 psychic damage (save ends). The first time the target fails a saving throw against this ongoing damage Bellegon chooses a second creature within 10 squares of him and deal ongoing 8 psychic damage (save ends)}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=16 (+3) |Intelligence=16 (+3) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +12, Bluff +13, Intimidate +17, Thievery +12, Acrobatics +8, Athletics +3, Diplomacy +8, Dungeoneering +4, Endurance +5, Heal +4, History +7, Insight +4, Nature +4, Perception +4, Religion +7, Stealth +16, Streetwise +10 |Feats=Cursed Advantage, Sacrifice to Caiphon, Dual Implement Spellcaster, Superior Implement (Accurate Rod), Bloodied Boon |Equipment=Accurate Bloodcurse Rod +1, Corruption rod +1, Talon Amulet +1, Challenge-Seeking Dagger +1, Adventurer's Kit, Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +2, Accurate Darkspiral Rod +2 |Rituals=n/a}} Character Information Background Bellegon Darksun was born in drow city UNDER Xen'drik as part of secretive Umbragen (dragon #330). There was power in the city. Mages Academy, Priests of Shadow, even fighters college, all were powerful in their own way. But there was thrumming of power beyond ken of normal drow. Somehow, young boy could sense it and was drawn to the pulse as moth to the flame. Using one of incursions to inner chambers for indoctrination of Shadow, he went out to find the source. He couldn't. And it got him lost in the halls of shadow. He was alone in the dark, without his companions or teachers for protection when he heard first skitterings of the scorpions. He was hunted. After few quick turns in the tunnels he could see them, he was surrounded and herded toward smallish chamber fairly blazing with magical power, but containing only small sphere of darkness. He could also feel the pulse getting stronger. With little choice, since he couldn't attack the scorpions and survive, he entered. Strangely and worryingly, scorpions didn't follow and he found himself at a loss again. The pulse was stronger now and he came to a halt not 10 feet from where he started, scared, but alive. There was feeling of malignant intelligence observing him, but he could see only darkness, so deep that his darkvision couldn't penetrate it. Then the power 'spoke', he felt his mind recoil, but couldn't resist powerful presence. It called itself Heart of Qabalrin, an ancient power left bound for milennia. It was used for various power rituals by tribes elders and magicians, but it needed more. It didn't want to fall into the hands of abberrations threatening Umbragen. Thus the need for mortal servants. In exchange for power, he was to go and find a way for fighting the daelkyr on the sunlit world above. There was aspiring giant called Gorodan that needed courier between the lands of underdark and himself. He was an agent of drow on the surface. And so Bellegon returned to the city, abandoned Mage Academy and his life as drow noble and prepared for the journey on the surface. He served as courier to Gorodan, until giants exile. His last trip down, he got the instruction, follow the giant. Now, 24 years on, he was still serving him when Tharashk came. House Tharashk has made many inroads into Droaam, looking for mercenaries to fill out their ranks in their attempt to take away some of the moneys that get filtered through House Deneith. Over the past several decades they have acquired a large number of gnolls, orks, halforks, ogres, minotaurs and the like to fill out their staffs, because the monsters work exceedingly well as bodyguards and hunters throughout southwestern Khorvaire. The guild leaders have dealt with the many power groups within the monster country, including of course with the Daughters of Sora Kell, the Gnoll Brotherhood, and a most unlikely warlord... Lord Gorodan Ashlord. Lord Gorodan is a fire giant that was exiled from Xen'drik twenty-four years ago (see ECS pg. 166). When he arrived on the shores of Khorvaire and made his way into Droaam, he very easily and quickly established a fiefdom within the land... seizing control of a clan of ogres and their goblin slaves. Over time he built up his small fiefdom into something of an independant power, bringing in several other races of monster to increase his population and his defenses. Despite all of his success, however, the fire giant was always filled with melancholy over his banishment from his homeland. To this day Lord Gorodan continues to want to find ways to get back to the much warmer climate of Xen'drik, but unfortunately the fire giant clan from which he was banished still remains in power. Until that clan is removed, he is stuck in Droaam. It was quite precipitous therefore when a House Tharashk representative by the name of Darvir d'Tharashk came to Lord Gorodan looking for additional mercenaries and warriors. The halfork House member told the giant of an excursion heading to Xen'drik to deal with a giant problem involving giants... a problem which just so happens to involve the self-same clan that Lord Gorodan was banished from. Needless to say, Lord Gorodan was quite excited to hear about this plan to possibly see to that clan's destruction, and thus he immediately offered Darvir and House Tharashk one of his most prized countrymen... an young drow that was blessed by The Shadow. Bellegon is considered favored soul of The Shadow by his non-drow companions. He works hard to be best of the best in what he does and if he isn't then the best one ends up dead or missing this way or that. He is faithful to Fire Giant Lord at least until his true lord gives another instruction. One thing that Bellegon learned as he has matured is that he does not use his power for no reason. He is dedicated to the will of his Lord. And thus, those that might fear him... need not... if they also are accomplishing the will of his fire giant Lord. And right now, if the fire giant wishes his courier to travel with House Tharashk and a bunch of other people to the land of Xen'drik to deal with a fire giant problem... then Bellegon will do so willingly. And despite the darkness that covers him, the others that travel with him need not fear. For they all are doing the will of his Lord. With his mission accomplished, he had a chance to contact Heart of Qabarin once he was back on the continent. He got new instructions. He returned to Lord Gorodan, made his report and proceeded to lay foundation to be sent to Sharn, to strange establishment of even stranger people. Lord Gorodan sent him for information about the Day of Mourning, about mercenaries that no longer have jobs, about many things. But truly, Darksun seeks an artifact. He has very little information to go by as Heart of Qabarin lost contact with it about milennia ago. In cosmopolitan Sharn, he hopes for more information. But first, he needs to make some money for living in 'civilization'. First come, first served. Appearance '''Age: 100 Gender: Male Height: 5'2" Weight: 110 lbs. Shadow elves have jet black skin , pale hair and slender elven builds. At a distance they are indistinguishable from drow, but up close, a few distinctive features become visible. The eyes of a shadow elf are PURE BLACK with no iris or white while the skin of the Umbragen has an oily gleam, almost as if liquid shadow was flowing accross their skin. Bellegon is slight even for a drow, the eyes are pure black (strange for those who know drow) and he wears clean black robes under which soft armor can be seen. There is ornate dagger on his belt buckle and two rods hang from it. Robes are voluminous, but cut high enough not to drag on the floor and tight fitting breeches can be seen under it. It appears as if drow can drop down and appear as nothing more then dropped cloak. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Mercenary. But he's loyal, which is unusual for Xen'drick Drow. As long as recipient of that loyalty does the will of his lord (one or the other) Hooks * Information about Heart of Qabalrin * Hints on ancient evils still roaming unbound * Connection of Heart of Darkness to any and all artifacts * Military information about mercenary companies that were, are or will be ready to serve Fire Giant Warlord * Dark Lanterns organisation needs an agent Kicker * Mission back on Xen'drik resulted in new instructions by his patron. He arranged to be the one sent for information collection so he's still in Gorodan's employ. Other Sections Adventuring Group The Race of the Five Horns * Vok Vaerhirmana * Crush * Rikka Pouncequick * Ryk Tavishny (and Spring) Equipment Coins: 2gp Encumbrance: 53 lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Darkvision Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Drow (FRPG) * +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity * +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Giant * Lolthtouched * Fey Origin * Trance (Drow) * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Warlock (PHB) * Eldritch Strike: - taken instead of eldritch blast, melee attack Charisma vs. AC. On hit, target is slid 1 square * Warlock's Curse: - due to gloves of eldritch admix this can be acid, cold or fire damage * Dark Pact: - Darkspiral aura feature as immediate interrupt Feats * 1st: Cursed Advantage - Gain CA against bloodied enemies cursed by you * 2nd: Sacrifice to Caiphon - if you miss all targets with encounter or daily power sacrifice hp equal to level of power and regain it's use * 2nd (retrained at sixth): Acolyte of the Veil (training in stealth and use of Shadow Step and assassin implements * 4th: Dual Implement Spellcaster - gain damage bonus from off-hand implement * 6th: Superior Implement - Accurate Rod (retrained White Lotus Riposte) * 8th: Bloodied Boon Background * War Courier - you were responsible for delivering top-secret orders to agents in the field. Benefit: +2 Stealth Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money +1092 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring + 680 gp (3rd lvl parcel)) - 25 gp Leather Armor - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 360 gp Challenge Seeking Dagger +1 - 680 gp Talon Amulet 2 gp remaining +161 Galifars +360 Galifars from 10RP spent at 6th level ----- 522 gp - 520gp (Acrobat Boots) +360 (Dusk and Her Embrace +500 (Leader of the pack +2600 (Leader of the pack +680 (level up 10RP spent at level 8) ----- 4142 galifars Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Darkspiral Rod +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Bloodcurse Rod +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl (gold) ** Talon Amulet +1 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Gloves of Eldritch Admixture (heroic tier - lvl 8) - in form of Grandmaster Training - Twice Fold Master (valid until Bellegon obtains 10th level) * Level 5: Parcel lvl +1 ** Knifethrower's Gloves * Level 6: Parcel lvl +3 ** Armor of Dark Majesty +2 * Level 7: Parcel lvl ** 2600gp * Level 8: Parcel lvl +2 ** Diamond Cincture Belt (level 10 item) Breland's Boon - Gain 1 success on a skill challenge in Breland. Usually a social challenge, and must be one where the Crown's influence would sway the target. - Minor diplomatic immunity: For non-felonies, the PC may be forgiven one transgression. - The favor of Breland may also award 680gp.] History 15 The sigil on the card is the sign of the King's Dark Lanterns, the intelligence agency of Breland. They have significant contacts throughout the land. History DC 21 It is possible, given what you have put together, that Lord ir'Haran might have been an agent with the Dark Laterns, and that the Assault of Aruldusk was a cover for one of their operations. Dusk and Her Embrace Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +2 (N+3 parcel) and 360 gold Leader of the pack 500gp and level n (level 7 gold) XP Starting XP: 3750 The Race of the Five Horns 3000XP +13RP spend 10RP (4 at 200XP to level to 6th and 6 more at 250XP) - gain 360gp and a parcel Total XP: 9050XP and 3RP Dusk and Her Embrace 2540 xp and 6RP Leader of the pack 2094XP and 8RP) ----- Total XP: 13684XP and 17RP spend 9RP (for 350XP) at 8th and 1 RP at 9th ----- Total XP: 17234XP and 7RP, gain 680gp and a parcel Wish List PERFECT STORY WISE, but it's an artifact * The Ashen Crown Wondrous * Prison of Salzacas (heroic tier) * Silent Tool (heroic tier) * Bag of Holding (heroic tier) * Power Jewel (heroic tier) * Ruby Scabbard (heroic tier) Tattoo: Curse Eye tattoo Consumable (for reference only, don't give them as treasure unless you need to 'fill in' little gold) * Tempest Whetstone (heroic tier) Changes * 2010/01/03: Created * 2010/11/18: Level 5, retrained Etheral Step to Fast Hands * 2011/2/12: Level 6 * 2013/3/15: Levels 7 and 8 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Everything was updated according to my instructions. Good job! Just one thing I had to correct was the capitalization of the "Encounter" recharge you had in Ethereal Stride. Make sure you keep all recharge text (i.e. at-will, encounter, daily, etc) in lower case. If you capitalize it, it causes formatting issues on your sheet. This is corrected for you and you have... 1 approval from Kalidrev Now you just need one more and you'll be all set! Approval 2 Approved for 4th level with 3750 xp by renau1g Level 6 Approval 1 Fixed melee basic attack table to reflect eldritch strike. Fixed class feature Eldritch Strike definition (targets AC not reflex, tables already correct) Fixed health table (had 5 too many hit points). Clarify level 6 feat (as discussed) Pending that clarification, approved by FourMonos Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Drow now only know one of Darkfire and Cloud of Darkness. * Summary: Your Stealth is missing the training bonus. * Summary/Treasure: Where's the Talon Amulet from? I can't seem to find it in the compendium or the character builder. <- this was from an RPGA adventure IIRC, it was in the CB up until October 2010 before they removed from the CB/DDI stuff. http://community.wizards.com/go/thread/view/75882/26053421/Missing_RPGA_content#470965865 Level 7 Approval 1 Approval renau1g: *Can add a theme if you'd like. * Summary: Your Stealth is missing the training bonus. * Summary: Drow now only know one of Darkfire and Cloud of Darkness. Corrected errors, ignored suggestions: Approved by neurotic (talk) 12:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Approval 2 In the summary your feats still list Sacrifice to Caiphon, though you retrained it. In the list of feats you should provide a summary for White Lotus Riposte. These are minor issues though. Approved by MeepoLives 09:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Status Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Sharn Category:LEB:Drow Category:LEB:Warlock Category:LEB:Requesting Approval